Up to No Good
by writersandthemachine
Summary: A mischievous group of wizards befriend one another and become the Marauders. Together, they face school life and an upcoming war. What an interesting seven years it will be at Hogwarts; The seven years of the Marauder's at Hogwarts. As accurate as possible!
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

September 1st was fast approaching, and four boys found themselves eagerly awaiting. These four boys were young wizards, about to go to wizarding school for the first time. There was no way to recognize the impact these four boys would have in the wizarding world.

"Mum, I'm not a troublemaker! No need to worry about me," James said to his mum, adding a wink for flair.

Euphemia Potter rolled her eyes, while Fleamont Potter gave a small chuckle. "Stay safe son," They whispered, bidding James farewell.

James grinned and made his way towards the brilliant scarlet steam engine, The Hogwarts Express.

Not far away from James, stood Sirius Black, being scolded by his mother.

"Now listen to me. You're going to be a good strong Slytherin! Remember where your loyalties lie! Now off you go, make the Black heritage proud!" Walburga Black hollered at her son.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Course, Mum, I always do." he retorted.

Walburga scoffed, but made no further comment.

As Sirius walked towards the train, he noticed a boy looking rather pale and tired. He gulped as he stared at the train, with a kind of nervous excitement.

"Now Remus, don't worry. Dumbledore made sure it was perfectly safe for you to attend Hogwarts, stop fretting! Enjoy yourself, honey." Hope Lupin said, stroking her son's hair.

If Remus was any other boy, he would be plenty excited to start his Hogwarts experience. However, Remus felt guilty for going because he was a werewolf. Dumbledore was very kind to him, but Remus was scared to keep such a big part of his life to himself.

Nevertheless, Remus gave his mum and dad one last glance, then approached the train.

Next Peter Pettigrew came crashing through the barrier that separated the muggle and wizarding world.

"Peter, honey, don't leave! Enjoy your term but we look forward to the holidays. No baby please stay," Mrs. Pettigrew sobbed.

Peter was indeed frightened for school, because he hardly ever left the company of his parents. However, Peter felt he was going to miss the train if he stalled any longer, so he hugged his parents and rushed onto the great scarlet steam engine.

Because it was their first year, the boys were uncertain where to sit.

James figured he would just find a compartment and just hope people decided to sit with him. Sirius was determined not to sit with "purists", and also some friends he could have a laugh with. Remus wanted friends that would be welcoming, and Peter just wanted someone who would be nice.

Sirius leaned against the compartment door where James sat alone. "Mind if I join you?"

James grinned. "Only if you buy me a chocolate frog!" He said cheekily. Sirius smiled and heaved his trunk onto the luggage rack. By the time Remus showed up at the compartment door, James and Sirius were already in a rapid conversation about Quidditch.

"Hey mate, you need a hand? You look kinda sick," James said. Remus managed a smile, but resisted help. Why did the full moon have to land the second day of term?

Shortly after Remus settled in, Peter showed.

"Can I join you?" He asked, slightly unsure.

Remus smiled. "Course."

They soon started laughing and joking around. Remus noticed that James and Sirius were quite rowdy, but he enjoyed their company.

"You're very witty, did you know?" Sirius said, smirking. "Gonna be a Ravenclaw?"

Remus pondered this thought. "Nah," James said. "He's dumb enough to sit with us, so can't be very intelligent right?

Peter and Remus laughed.

At that very moment, the compartment door slid open once more. A red-headed girl tumbled in, looking quite upset.

"All the other compartments were full," She said curtly, before striding to a spot by the window. The other boys looked at eachother, utterly bewildered, before shrugging and going back to their conversation.

After a couple minutes, the compartment door opened once more.

The boys stared as a rather greasy looking boy strode in and sat opposite the crying girl. Sirius stopped talking so they could listen to the conversation.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore.

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" He caught himself quickly; the girl was too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, so it appeared as if she had not heard him.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!

She nodded, mopped her brilliant green eyes, and gave a half smile.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?" James said, fighting to keep the disgust out of his voice. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius's face darkened. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Remus snorted, but the greasy-haired boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?" James said, failing to keep his voice steady.

"No," he said, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither? Interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. The girl stood up, looking flustered, and looked at James and Sirius with dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

James and Sirius 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as they passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius cried as they walked out.

"What was his problem?" James said, clearly annoyed.

Remus shrugged. "Wouldn't be an eventful year unless we had a mortal enemy. Congrats, we've found ours!"

Peter squeaked with laughter. "Snivellus," he repeated. The incident was quickly forgotten by the arrival of the food trolley, and the rest of the ride was mostly uneventful. They talked and laughed. After many hours, the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts came into view. The first years swallowed, and stumbled one by one out of the train. They were greeted by a rather large man, who directed them onto the boats. As they were floating towards the castle, they felt the start of a lifelong adventure.

 **Authors note-**

 **My first chapter of what I'm hoping will be a story of all seven years of the Marauders at Hogwarts. I'm trying to keep this story as factually correct as possible, which is why I used the real names of the parents instead of making them up.**

 **James Potter- Mother: Euphemia Potter, Father: Fleamont Potter**

 **Sirius Black- Mother: Walburga Black, Father: Orion Black**

 **Remus Lupin- Mother: Hope Lupin, Father: Lyall Lupin**

 **Peter Pettigrew- I couldn't seem to find his parents, so I'm referring to them as Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew**

 **You may have recognized a portion of this chapter from** _ **The Deathly Hallows,**_ **which belongs to JK Rowling, as does the characters. So, DISCLAIMER.**

 **The reason I included her work was to make these chapters accurate to what might have actually happened, instead of guessing. I did slightly alter her work to make it work with my plot line.**

 **If you enjoyed this or Harry Potter in general, check out my other Harry Potter fics, under the user: writersandthemachine**

 **Please leave reviews, requests, and recommendations. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

The first years shuffled silently into the Great Hall. James was one of the few who were trying to act natural, but even he was nervous for the sorting.

A tall strict women, Minerva McGonagall, stood at the front of the Great Hall. Behind her, sat a stool with a very worn looking hat placed on top. Peter was very startled when the hat began to sing.

The old hat's song spoke of unity and bonds, but the first years were much too nervous to pay any attention.

Once the hat's song was done and the applause started to diminish, McGonagall started role call.

"Abbott, Gracie!" she called. Remus pitied the girl, looking quite terrified as she raced a little too eagerly to the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and after about a minute or so, it cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF"

The girl smiled and joined the Hufflepuff table.

Amelia Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff as well. Sirius could hardly care because he felt a sickening sensation in his stomach. What if Sirius was destined to be another supremacist Slytherin? He glanced towards the rest of the Black family, staring at him from the Slytherin table. Sirius swallowed and looked away pointedly.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius strode over to the hat, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. He placed the gigantic hat on his head, and instantly found it breaking into his thoughts.

"Another Black, eh? You lot belong in Slytherin."

Sirius gulped.

"But not you. You're different, you've got a different fire in you. Quite brave? Very accepting. Unusual in a Black, but I quite like it. Better be 'GRYFFINDOR!"

A grin crept towards Sirius's face. He couldn't bring himself to care about the booing that had exploded from the Slytherin end. The Gryffindor cheers lifted his spirits, and he practically sprinted to an open seat at the table.

Once seated, Sirius caught James's eye and grinned.

Sirius watched as Remus, Peter and James were also sorted into Gryffindor. They smirked as Severus frowned as Lily was sorted into Gryffindor as well, when he had been declared a Slytherin as soon as the hat had touched his head.

After the sorting had been completed, the hall fell silent as the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood to give a speech.

"It is my pleasure to officially welcome you to Hogwarts! We look forward to getting to know our first years, and we welcome our returning students with open arms. To those who need a refresher on the rules: the Forbidden Forest is once again, forbidden. This year the Whomping Willow has been planted, and for your safety, please avoid at all costs. The use of dungbombs, stink pellets, and other items are banned. To see the full list, check the declaration posted outside the caretakers office." Dumbledore paused. His eyes twinkling. "Tuck in!"

"Congrats make, you're not a snake! I'm pretty glad, because now I can be seen talking to you," James said.

Remus smiled and nodded in agreement. Sirius beamed at his friends.

"Did the hat talk to you to?" Peter said timidly. "Or just me?"

"Nah, mate, he did with me to. Not much discussion though, I'm a Gryffindor, through and through." James said proudly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance and smirked. James was certainly a unique character.

"You did take forever though, Peter. Longest of them all. What did you and the bloody hat talk about?" Sirius asked.

Peter flushed and shrugged. "I dunno…".

"Doesn't matter, you're here now." Remus said, with a kind smile.

The talk of the sorting died down, and the boys started examining each rule Dumbledore had given, and all the different ways of breaking them.

"I've already got a stash of dungbombs in my trunk, we need an endless supply!" James exclaimed.

"What about that Whomping Willow? Seems dangerous, so we should definitely check it out." Sirius added.

Peter and James laughed, and Remus paled. He recovered quickly though, already prepared with a retort.

"I dunno Sirius, you're hardly good enough at magic to levitate your trunk. How are you gonna defeat an evil tree?" Remus said playfully.

"I'll manage," he replied, smirking.

A Gryffindor prefect suddenly approached the boys. "If you're done banting, follow me to the common room." he said with a slight sneer.

The four boys looked at the prefect pointedly, but followed his orders.

Gryffindor tower was one of the tallest in the entire castle. The common room was hidden behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once the boys observed the common room thoroughly enough, they headed up to their dormitory.

"These are quite nice," Peter observed.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically in agreement, before running and crashing onto his bed with joy. Remus laughed and rolled his eyes. James winked at Sirius, before doing the same thing. Remus rolled his eyes playfully once more, before joining the others.

The four talked late into the morning, until the red-headed girl from before appeared at the doorway telling them to shut up. The boys didn't argue only because they were all quite exhausted.

"Tomorrow, we are totally going exploring," Sirius said excitedly. The groggy boys nodded in agreement before turning around and crashing onto their bed, fast asleep.

 **Author's Note-**

 **Second chapter! I tried my best to get a list of the people in the Marauder's year so I could match them with the plotline.**

 **Did you know Argus Filch didn't come to Hogwarts until the Marauder's third year?! I'm trying to decide if I should follow this or just make him caretaker from the beginning.**

 **Please leave reviews, as this is my motivation to continue! I know there are a lot of Marauders stories so I understand one won't be very popular, but I'm still working towards it.**

 **If you enjoyed this or Harry Potter in general, check out my other Harry Potter fics, under the user: writersandthemachine**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
